Eirulan
Eirulan is the city of the Dryads, located in the treetops of Greilyn Isle's central jungle. The buildings are made out of wood, and constructed on platforms that are suspended from the jungle's larger trees. A system of lifts and elevators allow people to move back and forth between these platforms, as well as the jungle floor below. The city is surrounded by small outposts in every direction. History Founding When the Dryads first appeared on Greilyn, they took to living in the ancient Elven ruins that already existed on the island. However, at some point in the past, they noticed that the creatures of the jungle were growing more and more vicious, and decided to build a city where they could be safe from these dangers. After a disastrous first attempt, the Dryads were aided by Elves from the mainland in the construction of their treetop sanctuary. The location was chosen because of it's proximity to a sacred water source, as well as the Temple of the Coast, which the Elves told the natives was important. Using the power of the Aegis of Life found within the Temple, the Dryads made the trees grow to enormous size, and it was these giants that they built the city of Eirulan around. Dungeon Siege II After Valdis and his armies landed on Greilyn Isle, and seized the Aegis from it's resting place, the island's residents were recalled to Eirulan for protection. The guard outposts scattered throughout the jungle were slowly being captured by the Morden, and soon, the city itself would have been threatened, if not for the bravery of a mercenary prisoner, who burned the Morden towers to the ground. This prisoner was freed for their role in saving the city, and they ventured into the nearby Kithraya Caverns on their way to the Azunite Desert portal on Greilyn's eastern shore. Broken World After Valdis' defeat, the Second Cataclysm swept across Aranna, caused by the meeting of the Sword of Zaramoth and the Shield of Azunai in the final, climactic battle. Greilyn Isle was swallowed by the sea in the chaos that followed, and Eirulan with it. Many Dryads tragically died, with little more than half of them safely reaching the mainland. Under the leadership of the Great Leader, however, the Dryads would build a new city, Solanum. Layout Eirulan is made up of six sections, connected by a series of lifts. The central hub is located in the Merchant Terrace, where an armor merchant, weapon merchant, potion merchant, enchanter, reagent vendor, and necromancer can be found, as well as the teleporter. Deru and Lothar stand near a lift here that connects to the Northern Greilyn Jungle. To the west lies the Prisoner's Terrace, where Warden Celia watches over the Dryad's prisoners. This is where the player character is taken following the Siege of Greilyn Beach. Northeast of the Merchant Terrace is the Adventurer's Terrace, which is where the innkeeper can be found. This is where companions in Act I are dismissed to. East of the Adventurer's Terrace is the Terrace of the Falls, which is mostly residential. Elevators on either end of the terrace allow access to Greilyn Falls in the jungle below. Southeast of the Merchant Terrace is the Terrace of Wisdom, where the Great Hall and Infirmary are located. The city historian, as well as Taar can be found within the Great Hall. The southernmost terrace is the Terrace of Pets, where the pet shop can be found. A lift that connects to the Southern Greilyn Jungle can also be found here. ru:Эйрулан Category:Locations Category:Locations in Dungeon Siege II Category:Towns